ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Devin 11
Devin 11 is the third episode of Len 10 'Plot' The Lennysons have arrived at a hotel in New York City. Grandpa Jack is at the main desk, checking everyone in. As Jen reads and comments on all the amenities the hotel is offering, Grandpa Jack reminds her that they will just stay there for a day. Meanwhile, Len spots an area where they are featuring a new Sushi Slammer video game. He runs towards the area, yet he's blocked by a security guard at the front. Len tries to convince the guard to let him through by saying that he's one of the testers, yet his attempt only falls on deaf ears. He gives up, and Grandpa Jack warns him to not get any ideas to sneak in. Ben says that he won't, but he disobeys him and transforms into Toastfreak. He passes through the entrance and plays the game a bit. As Grandpa Jack and Jen were about to enter the elevator, they find Len nowhere. It was then Len is back to his normal self and is caught by the guard. Len may have broken the rules, yet Jen and Grandpa Jack end up being kicked out as well. Len and Grandpa Jack get into a big argument to Len's inability to obey, along with the misuse of the Weirdtrix. Len is punished and was removed access to anything related to Sushi Slammers for two weeks. Grandpa Jack walks out of the RV to ask the hotel whether he can get his money back, while Len fumes with anger. Len then decides to head off by himself in the city, ignoring Jen's warnings of what may happen. Len and Jen eventually end up inside an arcade. Len tries out one of the games, but the game over appears even before he started. He complains to a nearby employee, but he just tells him to "play at your own risk." Len continues to complain and a nearby kid agrees with Len. Len then makes a joke about the attendant and the kid responds with a laugh. As a favor in return, he sends an energy surge with his hand into the machine, causing it to dispense all the tokens that were in it. Len asks how he did such a thing and collects some of the tokens. Jen then finds Len, and says that it doesn't belong to them. Len ignores her statement and he befriends with the kid, who refers to himself as Devin. Then a gang of teenagers comes up around the corner and the sight of them seems to scare Devin, and heads off. A third teenager then blocked his exit. Devin backs up and is grabbed by the others, and then a fourth teen joins the party. Len offers Devin help, but the fourth teenager laughs at his statement, and tosses Len away. Len is clearly unmatched, so he runs off behind one of the arcade machines, and transforms into XN28, despite Jen's protests. The four teenagers seem to threaten to hurt Devin for the destruction of their hangout. Before they started doing anything, XN28 shows up just in time to stop them, and scare them away with his annoyingly fast voice which freaks them out. Outside, Jen complains to Len about using his powers for something he's not strongly involved in. Len says that he's helping a fellow friend, yet Jen doesn't really understand. Devin then shows up, clearly amazed by XN28's performance in the arcade. Len answers that XN28 is a personal friend, and Devin offers Len a wide tour of New York City. Jen reminds that Grandpa Jack will be furious, but Len doesn't care and follows Devin. Jen walks off and leaves him, not thinking of what may happen. As they tour New York City, Len asks Devin about his unusual power. Devin says that the power was acquired when he was born. He then explains how it works, and he's able to store and release any type of energy, whenever he wishes. Devin then offers Len to show where he lives. Meanwhile, Jen gets back to the RV, yet to only find Grandpa Jack angry and wondering where Len has gone to. She is reluctant to answer his question. Devin leads Len to his place, which is an abandoned subway station. Televisions are scattered about, along with a vending machine and an arcade machine. Len then asks why the gang from earlier went in and attacked him, and Devin explains that he trashed their hangout under the 39th Street Bridge. Devin then says that he's alone, and he was abandoned by his own parents. It may be an old, underground subway, but Len likes his way of living, yet Devin turns to Len's situation with his grandfather. Len explains that he was grounded after sneaking in to play a game that has been unreleased. Devin hears Len mention about the Sushi Slammer game, and he seems to know about it. Devin then gets an idea. At a storage warehouse near the docks, Devin uses his power to break in the security door. Upon their entry, Len notices crates full of copies of the new game, yet kicking the door let the silent alarm go off. Devin tosses Len a copy of the game, but then gas cans have been thrown through the windows. The police have already arrived, and security has surrounded the building. The SWAT team and the helicopters were there also, and Len and Devin were caught by them upon their exit. Devin then heads to a nearby power box and uses it to power up a forklift. He crashes the lift into one of the SWAT members. Len and Devin then head for the exit, yet to be discovered by the police. They run back in as the police exit their cars. They brainstorm solutions on how to get away from their current situation, so Len decides to use the Weirdtrix. He transforms into Stinkguy, and Devin comments the terrible smell of Stinkguy. Stinkguy agrees to his comment, and quickly flees out the warehouse, with Devin carried by his legs. They flee, and then the helicopter reinforcements attempt to shoot them down. By flying near the Statue of Liberty, Stinkguy was able to lose them for a while. He was then spotted hanging from under one of the helicopters. The chase is then preceded into the city. Stinkguy flees along traffic, hoping to lose the police. They pass through Grandpa Jack's RV, and spotted by news crew, who was able to get them on live broadcast. Devin does a quick peace sign to show people before the police get him. Stinkguy then finds a highway bridge and a truck transporting cars. He flees over the truck and under the bridge, which then made the police think that they would end up on the other side. The baffled officers fail to spot a sign of them anywhere, and Devin and now-human Len are in the back seat of one of the cars. They hide behind an alley, and Devin questions Len about the watch. Len explains to him how it functions. Devin asks if he can see all the other alien forms, but Len replies that it has a mind of its own. Devin is reluctant to try, but Len says that it's not that easy, and it can't be removed. He accepts that, and decides to form an alliance with Len, and with their combined powers, they should be able to do anything they wish. Len agrees, and shakes their hands to finalize their agreement. Meanwhile, Grandpa Jack is absolutely furious over everything that Len has done in the city so far. Inside the subway system, Devin tells Len to boost him up to a lamp, so he can absorb some of the energy from it. He then walks over to the train track switcher, and uses the obtained energy to activate it. The track switches, and Devin explains to Len what will happen. It will cause a collision between a money train and a regular passenger train, and tells Len to take the cash by using XN28. Len immediately is against his plan, and says that hundreds of innocent people will be killed in the process. Devin however doesn't show any consideration for those people, so Len finally decides to stop him, before it's too late. Devin tosses him into one of the barriers, and Len decides to use One Arm to switch the tracks back. For some reason, the Weirdrix transforms him into Meatblast instead. Meatblast is annoyed by the unexpected change, but decides to go along with what he has. Meatblast threatens Devin to stay away, otherwise he'll be meated. Devin doesn't show any fear, and absorbs the energy from the switcher to turn off all the lights, and darkened the entire section of the subway station. Meatblast is surrounded in darkness, and looks around for any suspicions. Devin then appears and hops on his back, absorbing Meatblast's energy. It gives Devin quite a bit of pain, and the force tosses him off of Meatblast. When Meatblast goes to check on him, he's attacked by a meatball. Kevin emerges from the darkness with half of his body transformed into a look alike of Meatblast, infused with his DNA as Turkeyblast. Meatblast tries to take Devin down, yet he seems to be an easier opponent to defeat, as Meatblast is unable to touch him. The two trains then arrive, forcing Meatblast to change his priorities. He meats the switcher, and stops the trains from collision. He was nearly hit by one of them, but he managed to lift himself onto the roof before he was run over. The train takes Meatblast away, and Devin decides that it's time to seek revenge using his newfound power. Meatblast is having a difficult time hanging on. He bounces from car to car, and manages to meat a hole in the roof to grip on. Meanwhile, Grandpa Jack and Jen learn of his escape in the subway when reports of fires have been breaking out of the tunnel. Grandpa Jack does a U-Turn and heads for the subway. Back on the train, Meatblast reverts back to normal as the train leaves the tunnel. Grandpa Jack spots Len on top of the train car, and honks at him. He opens up the awning for Len, who jumps onto it just in time as the train passes through the gate. Jen compliments Grandpa Jack for catching him. Inside the RV, Grandpa Jack discusses with Len once again for not obeying. Nothing would have happened if he listened in the first place. Len doesn't seem to care about it at the moment, and shifts to the concern of Devin, who's on the loose using Meatblast's powers for misuse. Grandpa Jack believes Len's story, and asks for his whereabouts. Len remembers that Devin commented about the hangout under the 39th Street Bridge earlier, and says that he's probably there. Len decides to continue on as Stinkguy, but the Weirdtrix malfunctions yet again and transforms him into One Arm. He complains about how it reacts now, and heads off. At the 39th Street Bridge, Devin is at the gang's hideout with his new powers. They are all trapped under a large pipe, and Devin laughs at their weakness, but immediately loses his powers. One Arm arrives just in time to explain why the power left him. Devin then says that he'll get more from Len. One Arm disagrees to his claim, so Devin threatens to electrocute the gang instead. One Arm decides to help them, and Devin grabs onto him to absorb his power. This turns Devin into a menacing two-armed alien monster, Two Arms. Only one of the arms is the same as One Arm and has 2-eyes, but with one of them as a normal one. They start their fight, but Devin seems to be doing better than One Arm. Jen and Grandpa Jack arrive, and they come down to rescue the gang and ordered them to run to safety. During all of that, the Weirdtrix signals its time up and One Arm manages to use up the rest of his time to toss Devin into the bridge pillar. Devin begs for mercy and convinces Len that he has changed, but as Len walks close enough, Devin seemed to be acting, and he grabs Len by his arm to try to take the Weirdtrix off his wrist. Something odd happens. A wave pulse was released by the Weirdtrix, knocking Devin into several more pillars, along with Len knocked away in the opposite direction, but with Grandpa Jack catching him. The damage done to the columns made the whole bridge to collapse, and Devin finds that his powers are gone. Devin runs off, and Len is relived that that's over. Back in the RV, Len apologizes for all the trouble he caused. Grandpa Jack accepts his forgiveness, yet he says that his trust will have to be earned back. Len puts his head down to realize what he has done, and Jen is silent for what she feels about Len. Meanwhile, in the subway, Devin is seen testing his powers. It seems that the pulse from the Weirdtrix permanently gave him Meatblast's powers, as he turns his hand into a chicken leg without transforming it. Devin laughs maniacally and he may have something in mind. Characters *Len Lennyson *Jen Lennyson *Jack Lennyson Villains *Devin Aliens used *Toastfreak *XN28 *Stinkguy *Meatblast *One Arm Devin *Turkeyblast (Devin-Meatblast fusion) *Two Arms (Devin-One Arm fusion) Quotes *(Len is in the arcade with Jen) *Jen: OMG LEN WE SHOULDN'T BE HERE! *Len: Shut up, you're almost as bad as Hermoine Granger. *Jen: You're a wizard, Lenny. *Len: Shut up. (walks to an arcade game) OMG ICE SKATURDS I LOVE THAT GAME! (Loses at it) OMG ICE SKATURDS I HATE THIS GAME! *Jen: LOL *(Len is at Devin's crib with him) *Devin: This is where I live! *Len: OMG YOU HAVE ICE SKATURDS HERE I LOVE THAT GAME! *Devin: Omg, that's not funny anymore. *Len: SHUT UP I JUST LIKE THIS GAME OK! (Loses at it) OMG ICE SKATURDS I HATE THIS GAME! *Devin: Omg... *Devin: So if we crash these trains we'll be rich! *Len: Dude, that's a passenger train! Everybody will die! *Devin: Dude, I checked, it's auto controlled today with no passengers. It's on it's way to a station for check-up. *Len: I cannot let you do this! Time for (transform) MEATBLAST! ... Who is not One Arm, but ok. (Tries to pull the lever but fails) OMG LEVER I HATE THIS GAME! *Devin: Seriously you suck. *(Two-Arms is fighting One Arm) *Len: Time to win this battle and save the universe yet again! *Devin: Seriously, why the universe? *Len: SHUT UP (Tries to fight Two-Arms but fails) OMG DEVIN I HATE THIS GAME! *Devin: OH MY GOD STOP. Category:Len 10 Category:Len 10 Episodes Category:Episodes